


His memories (ON HIATUS)

by Kyandra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chapter 4 was edited, Derek and Stiles are Mates, I have no idea, Like really slow, Minor Stiles Stilinksi/Malia Tate, Multi, Slow Build, bare with me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyandra/pseuds/Kyandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened with the Nogitsune Stiles has been having nightmares. The pack worries, Deaton suggests that they look into his memories/nightmares to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stiles you okay?" The aftermath of the possesion left everyone on edge, Lydia, Scott, Kira, Derek but their all atleast grateful that they didn't lose Stiles to anyone or anything but that seems to be changing. Stiles seems less and less like himself, seems distant he almost seems to be losing himself to his mind.

"Yeah 'm fine" Stiles knows they can hear his heartbeat but he could care less now, he's been having nightmares again and not like before they're more like memories. He can remember anything and everything. It sucks. He's tired he just want's to go home so he does after saying goodbye to everyone he gets in his Jeep and drives home.

"I'm worried about him, he's not the same" Scott says once he's gone.

"None of us are, Scott" It was true none of them were.

"Yeah, but I always smell guilt on him...and something else"

"Like anxiety" Derek says suddenly, all eyes goes to him he shrugs."

"Yeah...maybe we should ask Deaton for help"

"What would Deaton do Scott?" Lydia sighs.

"I don't know, give us advice on how to deal with it, with him? He shrugs with a shake of head.

"We deal with it the same with everything else, we grieve for the loss and we celebrate the victories, and we go on with our lives " Isaac says quietly.

"He's having nightmares again, what if the Nogitsune's not entirely gone?" They all share a look. 

"Yeah let's go to Deaton" Isaac and the rest agree.

\--

"So what can we do?"

Deaton sighs "Nothing, Stiles needs to deal with this himself, it's a fight with the mind. His own, we can't help him but we can support him" Scott frowns and shakes his head.  
"Are...are you sure? We have to at least try" He says a little desperately. Deaton just shakes his head at the young wolf's stubborness but he is also curious with what Stiles sees in his nightmares.

"Well... there is something we could try-" Deaton starts Scott raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Deaton let's out a heavy sigh and gives him a look.

Derek rolls his eyes "Scott let him talk" Scott looks sheepish "You were saying" Deaton nods before he continues.

"Have any of you besides Scott know what he's going through?," they shake their heads "Stiles is having nightmares more specifically memories of what happened. He's probably feeling guilty and negative emotions trigger nightmares most of the time and he is in a vulnerable state. You can imagine what he sees is terrifying for him since it's his memories he's reliving. Right now that's all he thinks about, he's thinking negative thoughts. Do you know what that means?" Deaton asks them.

"He's not moving on, he's reliving the past" Derek says with a frown, Deaton nods.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Isaac asks.

"Right now Stiles wants us to understand what he's reliving every time closes his eyes and in order to do that we have to go through his memories"

"So you're saying I have to stick my claws in to his neck?" Scott asks.

"Yes"

"But what good will that do?" It's Lydia who asks.

"We can see what he sees because right now he's not thinking positive if we can someway remind him of better times in times that only he knows of that makes him happy than that's what we have to do" 

"So you want us to go into his mind to see his memories not only the good ones but the bad ones too, to remind him. To give him a reason to fight" Lydia draws out.

"I'll do it" Scott says.

"Are you sure..." Isaac said.

Scott nods "If it will help Stiles, yeah I'm sure"

"Alright but we need the whole pack here" 

"I'll call them" Derek says and heads out to call John, Melissa, Ethan and Danny.

"Someone needs to call Stiles--" Scott says before Deaton cuts him off.

"No, don't say why we really need him here"

"Why?"

"Because we need to see what he's thinking at this moment"

"Alright I'll make something up" He gets out his phone and dials Stiles' number, it rings a few times before he answers "Hello?" comes the reply "Dude can you come to Deaton's we kinda need your help"  


"Why--ugh nevermind I'll be there in a few" And he hangs up.

"Well that went surprisingly well" Scott says as he puts his phone back and at the same time as Derek comes back in.

"They are on their way"

  


	2. Chapter 2

The whole pack was already there, except for Stiles. Right when Scott was gonna call him again he comes in.

"I have arrived. Why have I arrived? At--see I don't even know what time it is." Stiles says once he's comes to stand next to Scott.

"Stiles--" Scott starts but Deaton cuts him off.

"Scott." They turn to look at him but he looks Scott in the eye and shakes his head 'no'. Stiles is starting to get annoyed, it's past midnight and he hasn't had a proper sleep in ages.

"Okay what's going on? I'm kinda tired here" He says agitated to get their attention except for Scott he just keeps looking at Deaton.

"We have to tell him" Scott said at Deaton, Deaton nods his head with a sigh at the same time Stiles says: "I repeat what's going o--"

"We're worried about you Stiles" Lydia says seriously.

"I'm fine" He lies.

"No you're not, I know-- We know you've been having nightmares again and we wanna help you" Scott tell him.

Stiles hesitated for a moment "Okay, so yeah I've been having nightmares again...There's nothing to help it's a completely normal thing"

Scott just sighs "Deaton will you try" Deaton raises a eyebrow "He's kinda stubborn" Scott mutters.

"Stiles your Pack is worried about you, let them help and if it doesn't help we'll leave you be." Deaton says at Stiles. 'What you have to lose' Stiles thinks before nodding.

"Wait, wait what are you going to do?" John says as he steps up front.

"We're gonna get into his head" Isaac said seriously Deaton rolls his eyes.

"More specifically we're going to see his memories"

"And how will that help?" John asks.

"We don't really know what happened with Stiles and the Nogitsune personally, so we're going to try to see what happened" It's Derek who answered this time.

"Wha--" John was going to say until Melissa cuts him off "John there's no harm in that" He shuts up and agrees.

"Well Stiles sit down" Deaton says towards the chair, he narrows his eyes but goes anyways.

"Stiles I'm going to give you sedative so you can sleep alright?" Stiles nods and feels his eyes getting heavier as Deaton injects the sedative.

"Scott you know what to do right?" Deaton asks him wary.

"Yeah, I just have to put my claws in the back of his neck right?" He asks Deaton nods.

"Won't Scott only be able to see his memories then?"

"Not if we all have our hands on Scott hand once it's in Stiles' neck" They nod. Scott attracts his claws and sets it behind Stiles' neck and as the rest of the pack puts their hands on his he quickly puts his claws in. They all flinch with eyes wide as the scene around them start to change...

\--

_Stiles was in his bed tossing and turning. He kept tossing turning and gripping the sheets and he as mumbling "No, no, no, no, no, no Don't let them in"_

_He turned to his side on his bed, finds himself awake and trapped in a locker. There was someone out there, but they disappeared without a trance. He managed to get out of the locker, only to find himself at the school at night, completely alone. Whoever, it was is long gone, but there was a classroom with a door opened._

_There is a humming sound coming from the room. As he slowly makes his way to the door, he peered into the classroom and sees the Nemeton in dead center, growing out from the room. He walked slowly over to it getting a chilled feeling. As he reached out to touch the Nemeton, thick vines shoot out of the stump and wrap around his hand._

_Stiles wakes up with gasping breathes and Lydia appearing right next to him. "You okay?" Lydia asked him, but Stiles was still trying to catch him breath, "Stiles?"_

_Once Stiles catches his breath "Yeah I was just dreaming, it was weird it was like a dream within a dream"_

_"A nightmare?" Lydia says._

_"Yeah" He says and hold and rubs her arm as she does to his shoulder. He turns to look at her and she gives him a little smile._

_"Wait a sec' Lydia?" He shakes his head "What are you doing here?" Before Lydia answers him his door creaks open "Hang on" He says and is getting up when Lydia says: "Stiles where are you going?"_

_"I'm just gonna close the door" He tells her with his eyes still on the door._

_"Just go back to sleep" She tells him and start to drag him down._

_"No, no I should close it"_

_"Don't worry about it"_

_"What if someone comes in?" He says and gets off the bed and start walking towards the door._

_"Like who?" He doesn't answer her, he just keeps walking._

_"Just go back to sleep Stiles" She tells him again. He shakes his head a little "No, what if they get in?"_

_"What if who gets in?" No answer._

_"Stiles, just leave it please" He stops in front of the door._

_"Stiles? Stiles come back to bed" He puts his hand slowly on the door handel. "Stiles please" He opens the door "Don't! Stiles! don't! don't go in there please Stiles don't!" Ignoring her protests he walks in. He finds himself in the forest with Nemeton again, he walks towards it until bright lights shine in his eyes. "This is just a dream," He realizes "This is just a dream, get it out of your head Stiles, you're dreaming. Alright so wake up Stiles, wake up Stiles!" He tells himself "WAKE UP!" He tells himself again. In a flash he opens his eyes to find the sun shining in his eyes "Hey, time to get up, kiddo" His dad suddenly as he pops his head in his room "Get your butt to school"_

_Stiles took a breath of relief. Without anymore mishaps Stiles managed to give Scott the rundown of what happened to him. "And you couldn't wake up?" Scott questioned._

_"Nope, and it was beyond terrifying." Stiles says, "You ever hear of sleep paralysis?"_

_"Uh, no, do I want to?"_

_"Have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up but you can't move or talk?"_

_"Yeah." Scott nodded and they both stop at the top of the stairs, "Yeah, I've had that." Stiles noticed the confused Scott had on his face though._

_"It happens because during REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed." She explained, "It's called muscle atonia. That way if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed."_

_"That makes sense."_

_"But sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed."_

_"And that's the terrifying part." Scott realized._

_"It turns your dream into a nightmare." She informed him, "You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or, in my case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place."_

_"You think it means something?"_

_"I really hoped that it would've been over by now," Stiles confessed, "What if what we did that night is still affecting us?"_

_"Post-traumatic stress?"_

_"Or something." She added, "But you want to know what scares me the most?" Stiles asked him, before looking right at him, "I'm not even sure this is real."_

_Stiles wakes up in his room screaming and Sheriff Stilinski rushes into his room. He holds him but Stiles keeps screaming "Hey, hey, hey shh, it's okay, it's okay" He says as he calms down._

_\--_

They all wake up in a white room minus Stiles he's still asleep in the middle of the room in the chair.

Derek gasps for breath like the others, once he was calmer he broke the silence "What...was that?" He asks staring straight at Deaton.

"The first memory" He answers.

"Where are we?" Isaac this time.

"I...We must be in the center of his mind" He says looking around but there is nothing but white floors and walls everywhere.

"Why was I in his nightmare?" Lydia asks confused with wide eyes.

"You're a banshee" Scott answers. "Yeah, and you're a Werewolf"

"You were his anchor" Deaton said, she nods.

Melissa sighs "I can see why he didn't want to sleep anymore"

John nods and turns to Deaton "What next?"

To their surprise he shrugs "I've only ever done this once before"

"Uh guys?...I think we have to go here" Scott announces, they turn to look at what he's talking about to find a white bright ball of light floating next to Stiles. He touches it and suddenly they scene changes... 


	3. Chapter 3

_Stiles was at the hospital with Melissa, "Dr. Gardner's not back until next week." Melissa informed Stiles, but Stiles was getting antsy, "Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors or Stiles." Melissa called out to him trying to get his attention, "Are you all right?"_

_"I don't know." Stiles panicked slightly, "I guess I guess not really."_

_"All right, kiddo." Melissa said softly and could see the distress on Stiles' face. She took Stiles gently by the arm, "All right. Come with me. It's okay."_

_Stiles and Melissa were now in a hospital room, "Blackouts." Stiles shared as Melissa started to make a file, "But not for that long. And sleepwalking, which I used to do a lot as a kid." he reminded her._

_Melissa remembered very clearly, "Um also having some really bad anxiety." Stiles shared with her._

_"Panic attacks?" Melissa asked him._

_"Yeah, a couple." he admitted, "Oh, and I temporarily lost the ability to read." he told her, "But that might have had more to do with this giant magic tree and a whole human sacrifice thing. There other supernatural issues with me as well, but like I said probably the tree's fault."_

_"I recall something vaguely about that, yes." Melissa said, with a small smile. "How many hours of sleep are you getting?"_

_"Eight."_

_"A night?"_

_Stiles did a quick count on his fingers, "In the last three days." Stiles said, earning a puzzled look. "Yeah, definitely eight."_

_"Been feeling irritable?"_

_"Possibly to the point of homicide."_

_"Inability to focus?"_

_"No, the Adderall's not working." Stiles shared with her._

_"Impulsive behavior?"_

_"More than my usual?" Stiles said in an unsure manner, "Hard to tell."_

_"Vivid dreams during the day?"_

_"Okay, basically all of the above." Stiles said "Do you know what this is?"_

_"I think so." Melissa said and turned to the metal tray that was laying on the bed tray and held up a syringe._

_"Uh, what's that?" Stiles questioned, looking at the needle._

_"Do you trust me?" Melissa asked instead of answering the question._

_"When you're not holding a needle."_

_"It's Midazolam." Melissa explained while pulling up Stiles' sleeve and sticking him with the need, "A sedative."_

_"Why'd you give me a sedative?"_

_"Because you, Stiles, are one profoundly sleep-deprived young man." Melissa concluded, "You need rest and you need it now. Lie down." Melissa gently guided Stiles to lay on the bed._

_"Okay, how long's it take to-Oh." Stiles said heavily._

_"Not long at all." Melissa told him. He pulled the sheet over Stiles as he started to drift, "Get some rest." Melissa said gently brushing Stiles' hair._

_In that moment, Stiles looked at her with such a helpless expression and took a hold of her hand. "Thanks, Mom." Stiles said softly, gripping onto the sheet falling asleep. With Melissa's expression you could tell that her heart broke._

_\--_

They find themselves back at the same place as before.

They're all silent for a moment before Scott asks: "Mom? When was that?"

Melissa sighs "A while ago, sweetie" she says quietly "I remember that, when he fell asleep I went to check Claudia's files," there were a few confused expressions "Stiles' mother" she cleared up before she continued "Stiles' symptoms where similar to hers" 

They all looked serious for a while before stepping in the white light again...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Real life caught up with me and well I didn't have any free time at all! But this time I'll try to update as frequently as possible.  
> *Byee*


	4. Chapter 4

_On a concrete floor, Stiles was shivering and fumbling with his phone. He turned on the flashlight app and shined it down toward his foot. He was wearing pajama bottoms and his left foot appeared to be caught in the jaws of a large trap. His leg was bleeding from the calf where the metal jaws of the trap connect with his leg. He cried out in pain, but it's cut short, when he heard the noise._

_"Who's there?" He cried out into the darkness, "I know you're there. I can hear you."_

_The scraping sound continued as he directed the light around the room. There were metal beams supporting the roof and on the opposite wall sat a large industrial boiler. Behind it, Stiles caught a glimpse of a man in a leather bomber jacket squatting with his back to Stiles. It appeared that he was drawing something._

_"Who are you?" He questioned, but he didn't get a response. Instead, the man, with heavily bandaged fingers, dropped a piece of chalk which rolled along the concrete floor. Stiles followed the chalk with the light and when he raised it again, the figure was gone. On the wall is a chalk-drawn backwards number 5._

_"Self." Stiles panted with recognition. As Stiles spoke the word aloud, a breeze flowed through the room, rustling the leaves on the floor and turning the backwards five into a cloud of chalk dust that vanished as if it was never there at all._

_"No, come on." Stiles begged, still struggling with the metal trap that pinned his left leg. He continued to pant heavily and sniffling as his face was being covered with tears. However, he did hear another sound of someone else breathing once more._

_"Who's there?" He called out. In the darkness he noticed the same shadow from earlier, "Who are you?" He whined. The Shadow spoke, but Stiles could barely hear it, "What?" The Shadow spoke louder and Stiles realized he was speaking a completely different language. It was Japanese._

_"I don't...I don't understand." Stiles told him._

_"Not who are you, Stiles." The voice switching to English easily and Stiles sees that it's the bandaged man from earlier, "Who are we?"_

_Stiles made a groan of pain as he struggled once more with the chain, "It's getting colder, Stiles." The man told him, "Did you notice that we've stopped shivering? Do you know why that's a bad sign?"_

_He had indeed noticed, but that didn't stop her from being scared. "It's the body trying to conserve energy." He told him without hesitation, "It was my fifth grade science report, Hypothermia"_

_"Our speech is starting to thicken. Then comes fatigue. Confusion." He told him, "We're going to die if we don't get out of here." He said to Stiles._

_"Stop saying that!" He shouted "Stop saying we..."_

_"We're just trying to keep you from freezing to death." The man said ignoring his demand, "You better get up, Stiles."_

_"How?" He questioned angrily, "There's a freaking steel-jawed trap on my leg!" Stiles shouted at him in anger._

_"Is there?" He questioned him._

_He lets out a sob as he flashed the light on his leg, the trap was still there. "Notice something different?" He asked him, "It was on your right leg before, wasn't it?"_

_"No," He whispered to herself, he was certain that it had been on his left leg. "Are you sure?" He looked back at him and back at the leg and indeed saw that it was on his right one, "What is this? What are you doing?"_

_"We're trying to save you, Stiles." The man told him, "We're trying to save your life."_

_Stiles was shaking so bad he could barely keep his eyes open. The Man went back to drawing another backwards five on the wall. "You don't understand, do you?" He asked him, "It's a riddle. Do you know any riddles, Stiles?"_

_"A few." He said in a shaky voice._

_"What gets bigger the more you take away?" He asked._

_"A hole." he answered quickly._

_"What gets wetter the more it dries?"_

_"A towel."_

_"When is a door not a door?"_

_He hesitated before answering "When it's ajar"_

_"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?"_

_Stiles looked at the man confused, "I don't-" A shiver erupted through his body._

_"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it." He repeated, "What is it, Stiles?"_

_"I don't...I don't know." Stiles told him._

_But it seemed like the man didn't hear him, "Everyone has it, but no one can lose it." He repeated. This time louder and angrier. The Man stomped his way over to him this time speaking in the same Japanese language._

_"I don't know." He claimed to him, but he kept speaking the foreign language over and over to a point he to where he was yelling._

_"No! No! No! No!" He pleaded to him as Stiles tried to crawl away. The man took hold of the chain connected to the trap that was still connected to his leg. "No, wait!" He screamed in tears, but the man paid him no mind and started yanking the chain._

_Stiles suddenly felt his entire body shift, snapping her right back into panic mode, "Wait!" He pleaded._

_In the distance, a voice called out his name, "Stiles." But Stiles was so caught with being dragged across the floor it goes unnoticed._

_"Wait!" He cried screaming and now in tears, trying to get a grip to the floor, but his body kept being dragged._

_"Stiles!" The voice yelled again, but once again was unnoticed._

_\--_

Everyone came back with a gasp... _  
_

"Jesus Christ" John said with a somber expression, everyone else had the same expression. They all did a little nod but kept quiet.

"What was with all the riddles?" Scott finally asked.

"Isn't it obvious? A nogitsune is a trickster that's what they do..." Derek said

"Do...do you guys wanna keep going?" Isaac asked hesitantly. They all nodded and stepped in the white light once more...

 --

_Stiles is sitting on the bed while Scott is by his side, standing. Their parents on the other side of the glass._

_"You know what they're looking for, right? It's called frontotemporal dementia...Areas of your brain start to shrink, It's what my mother had, It's the only form of dementia that" sigh ", can hit teenagers...and there's no cure"_

_Scott closes his eyes, a tear slowly starts dripping from his eye. He quickly wipes it away. "Stiles, if you have it...we'll do something." He fully looks at Stiles now "I'll do something." Scott says firmly._

_Stiles looks up at him with tears in his eyes, Scott nods, he nods back. And then Scott wraps his arms around Stiles. Stiles hugs him back with as much strength as he can. They stay like that for a while..._

_\--_

_Stiles is now on the bed as he hears the Doctors voice chime in._

_"Okay, Stiles this will take about 45 minutes to an hour. Now remember, try not to move. Even just a little bit. Stiles, you're going to hear that noise now. It's going to be a loud clanging. Kind of like a hammer hitting an anvil."_

_Suddenly he hears a metal clanking noise._

_It keeps going on..and on...and on._

_Stiles swallows and closes his eyes, a few tears drops._

_When he opens his eyes again, he's no longer laying on the bed but standing next it, he's also out of his hospital clothes and in his regular ones._

_"Have you figured out my riddle yet? He hears behind him "If you answer correctly, we might consider letting them go"_

_Stiles turns around with unshed tears in his eyes "Letting who go?" Stiles asks._

_"Your friends. Your family. Everyone who ever meant something to you. We're going to destroy all of them, Stiles. One-by-One._

_"Why?" Stiles asks, his voice weavering, a tear falling on his face._

_"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it" The Nogitsune says "What is it?"_

_"I don't know"_

_"Everyone has it, but n one can lose it. What is it?"_

_"I don't know" Stiles repeated._

_"Everyone has it, but no can lose it!" It roared at him. "What is it? What is it?"_

_"I don't know!" Stiles cried. He squeeze his eyes shut and put his hands over his ears. _ _At the same time The Nogitsune started removing the bandages from his face.___

_"What is it, Stiles?" He heard The Nogitsune say in a familiar voice._

_"A shadow" Stiles slowly turned around and all he say was his own face._

_\--_

_Stiles was sitting on a bed calmly tying his shoes, as people started to panic up and down the halls. The light continue to flicker. As he got up and turned his head to the elevator and it opened, Ms. Yukimura was waiting for him. He slowly started to walk over to her._

_"You know me" She said._

_Stiles didn't do anything but nod._

_"Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host, even if it is in an innocent boy."_

_"Are you threatening us?" The Nogitsune asked with calm. Suddenly two Oni appeared at her side. The Nogitsune just raised his eyebrows._

_"Now I'm threatening you" She said._

_"We're not really afraid of your little fireflies" The Nogitsune said in response. And started walking away._

_"If the Oni can't defeat you, I know someone who will"_

_The Nogitsune stopped walking but didn't speak, he just turned his head a little to the side..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I got no excuse...other then I started watching Spartacus...

_Stiles was attending group therapy with Oliver , and Morrell, who was leading the discussion,"I want to go back to the topic of guilt today." Marin told the group, "It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing. It's a rather mature emotion." And Malia made a scoffing sound catching Mrs. Morrell's attention," Malia, you said something about guilt the other day. You said it came with a visceral reaction." _

_"I said it made me feel sick to my stomach." Malia said. _

  _"Guilt often becomes physical. You feel it in your gut. It's not just psychological." As she started going around the room, Stiles believed he sees the Nogitsune talking to one of the orderlies, "How does guilt make you feel, Stiles?" _

 

_ "I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asked her. _

_ "Guilt." Mrs. Morrell said patiently, "What does it make you feel?" _

_ "Nervous." Stiles said biting his lip. _

_ "Like a sense of urgency?" She interpreted, "You feel an urgent need to make up for something you've done. To apologize." Stiles looked over at Malia , who was glaring, "These are healthy responses." Morrell told him  just as Stiles sees the Nogitsune again this time sitting next to him in the circle, "Does anyone know what we call someone who doesn't experience guilt?" _

_ "Sociopath." Oliver said with his hand raised. _

_ "That's right, Oliver." Seeing that Stiles once again wasn't paying attention, Morrell noticed a red jagged lines on Stiles' neck, "I'm sorry, everyone, but we need to take a break.When Stiles looked at her,"Come with me, Stiles. I'd like to talk to you for a minute." And guided him into her office. _

_ Inside her office, Morrell was able to see the entire mark on Stiles, the red mark that looked like lightning bolts running up his back to his neck, "It's called a Lichtenberg figure. They appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they're appearing on you after a shot of Wolf Lichen is both significant and strange." _

_ "By significant and strange do you mean hopeful and optimistic?" He asked with fake enthouiasm . _

_ "When the marks fade, The Nogitsune's grip over you will return." She went to her cabinet and handed a small cap of pills to Stiles. _

_ "What are these?" Stiles asked taking them, "Sleeping pills?" _

_ "Amphetamines." Morrell told him ,"Sleeping is exactly what you don't want to do. You're vulnerable when you're asleep." _

_ "So all I have to do is stay awake?" _

_ "For now." Morrell told him , "If your friends haven't figured out something by the time those marks are gone, I'll come find you" _

_"To tell me what to do?" _

_ "No, to give you an injection." Morrell said with her usual crypticness ," Pancuronium Bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis." _

_ "That sounds a lot like death." _

_ "It's used for lethal injection, yes." _

_ "So when the Nogitsune takes over, you're going to kill me?" Stiles asked her dreading the answer. _

_ "I'm going to do what I've always done." Morrell told him ,"Maintain the balance." _

_ "Okay then. I've missed our talks." Stiles told her about ready to leave, "Thanks for the illicit drugs." _

_ "Stiles." Morrell said in a cold tone ,"Stay awake." _

_ \--- _

_ Stiles was attempting to get down to the basement, but the door was locked. As he struggled with the locked door Oliver appeared out of nowhere, "What are you doing?" _

_ Stiles jumped a little "I need to get through here." He gestured at the door, "To the basement." _

_ "Doctors don't even have a key to this door." Oliver told him , "Only Brunski ." _

_ "Is that the head orderly?" _

_ "He's got keys to everything in here." _

_ "Does he keep them on him all the time?" _

_ "If you want them, you'll probably have to figure out a way to trick him." _

_ "Well, part of me is getting very good at playing tricks." _

_ \--- _

_ Oliver had pinned Malia to the floor yelling , "You're lying, you're a liar!" They had been in the room where group therapy was held. _

_ "What the hell's going on?" One of the orderlies demanded as they walked in on the scene. _

_ "You're lying!" Oliver  shouted at her  again. _

_ "Get this nut-job off of me." Malia demanded just as one of the orderlies took a hold of Oliver  and Stiles came over from where he was leaning against a pillar and helped  Malia  up. _

_ "No! She said that they drill holes in your head." Oliver declared to the entire house, "She said they're  gonna  put a hole in my head!" He ranted as one of the orderlies took him away, "Please don't drill a hole in my head." Oliver begged as they took him away. _

_ "You okay?" Stiles asked Malia who handed the keys over to him when he helped her up. _

_ "Yeah." Malia said panting a little. _

_ Stiles was trying all the keys, "Come on", but none open the door to the basement, "I thought this guy had a key to everything." Stiles said irritated aloud. _

_ A hand on Stiles' shoulder mad him freeze "I do."  Brunski's voice said from behind, "But nobody has the key to that room." He pointed at the door. A few seconds later Stiles found himself being manhandled by two orderlies. "Into the Quiet Room, little man." As he was put into another room. _

_ "Want to tell us where you got these?" Brunski  asked him  holding . _

_ "A vending machine." Stiles said. _

_ Brunski chuckled at the response, "I always love the sarcastic ones." He told him, "Give him five of the Haldol." _

_ "Wait. What's that?" He panicked, "Is that a sedative?" He asked as the two other orderlies came after him. He had his eye on the one with the needle, "Okay, hang on. Hang on! I can't go to sleep." He said thrashing around just as the one without the needle took hold of his arms, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Let me go!" _

_"I can't go to sleep... You don't understand." H e told him as he struggled, but it was hopeless, "You don't get it. I...gotta...stay awake. I...gotta stay-" He gets cut off just as  Brunski gave him the injection and Stiles felt his body slowly slipping ."I have to stay awake." He repeated before slipping into unconsciousness. _

_  --- _

_ Stiles dreamed he's trapped in a locker, "No, no."  He panicked, "Hey. Hey! Hey. Hey, let me out!" He demanded when he sees a shadow standing in front of the locker, "Let me out! Let me out!" _

_ "Let me in." The Nogitsune growled at him . _

_ "What..." Stiles leaned back into the locker, "What do you mean?" _

_ "You know." _

_ "Okay, screw you and your stupid riddles." He angrily, he banged against the locker door. _

_ "No riddle this time, Stiles." It said to him, "You know what it means." _

_ "Just let me out. Let me out." He pleaded once more, "Just let me out!" _

_ "Let me in!" The Nogitsune roared. _

_ "Hey, hey, hey.  Shh !" Stiles woke-up and found him struggling with  Malia's  hand over his mouth, "Shut up." She hissed quietly at him . Stiles calmed down  "How  did you get in here?" Stiles asked her. _

_ "I broke the lock" Malia said "If I concentrate I can be pretty strong, get up"  Malia helped Stiles up, with a hand on his neck and shoulder to help keep him up "There's another way to the basement, through The Closed Unit. Where they keep the real psychos." _

_ When they were in the basement Stiles walked toward the Japanese symbol for 'self',  Malia crouched down and traced her hands on it "What does it mean?" She asked. _

_ "Self" Stiles replied not glancing away. _

_ Malia nodded "Maybe you should tell me more?" _

_ Stiles shook his head a little "You might not like me if you if you know any more" he said quietly. _

_ Malia got up "Try to remember that I'm a were coyote who murdered  her own family. I won't judge. Promise"  _

_ Stiles snorted without humour . _

_ \--- _

_ "This place definitely used to be more fun, Electroshock, Ice Baths...Trepanation" Malia said while they were looking through files,_

_"That's what Oliver was talking about, Trepanation is when they drill into your head" _

_ "No wonder they don't want anyone down here"  Malia said as she put the files down. _

_ Stiles started getting frustrated "There's nothing here, can you do me a favor and check the lines on my back" Stiles turned and grabbed at his shirt "Tell me if their fading" _

_ "Yeah their almost gone, I'm guessing that's bad" Malia slid his shirt back down causing her to touch his back with her hand "Woah" Stiles jumped a little at the cold hand "Sorry, I told you I'm always cold" _

_ "It's okay, here" Stiles took her hands in his "Wow you really are" Stiles said, Malia laughed a little and kept looking at him until he finally looked back at her she kissed him. Stiles was with his eyes open but quickly closed them and started to kiss back, when they pulled away "Was that your first kiss?" Stiles asked dazed. Malia laughed and nodded "Was it okay?" He asked her. _

_ Malia nodded again "Wanna try it again?" Once again a nod. _

_ Stiles leaned back in and touched her lips to his. Their kiss quickly became heated and Stiles' hands found their way to her legs, when they pulled back for breath she said "I wanna try something else" _

_ "Take off your clothes" Stiles says while looking at her "Yeah" Malia says while grabbing her long sleeved shirt and pulling it over her head leaving her in her bra. _

_ Stiles glanced down and then back up and kissed her, he slowly started guiding them down on the couch. They look at each other before Stiles starts biting his lips and kissing her again he starts kissing and biting down her neck. He intertwines their finger together and he finds he lips once more... _

_ \--- _

_ There still lying on the couch, cuddling, their finger intwined , Stiles hand on her waist and smiling at each other. Malia glances at the corner "Stiles" She says and gets up. Stiles following after her. _

_ Malia grouches again and knocks on the wall where the 'self' is written "Do you hear that?" _

_ Stiles grabs a bar and Malia moves away. Stiles starts hitting and tearing through the wall. When there's a hole he stops panting and dropping the bar. They both look in and there is the 'dead' Nogitsune "This is him" _

_ "The Nogitsune?" Malia  asks, Stiles nods. _

_ Malia grabs at blocks on the floor next to the body, then she notices a pocket on his shirt she looks in to find an old picture "Recognize them?" As she hands it to Stiles. He looks at it before getting up "One of them. I gotta get this to Scott" He says. _

_ And suddenly all he feels is pain, he slowly falls down and sees that it's Oliver. _

_ "You took Brunski's keys, I took his Stun gun" And he shocks  Malia too, she also slips down the wall "I also got his Haldol" And he stabs  Malia with the needle. In seconds she's out and he stands up "It's like I was saying Stiles, I heard they were Trepanation here" _

_ "Oliver...What a-are you doing?" _

_ Oliver grabs a drill and looks at Stiles "I'm gonna let the evil spirit s out" And Stiles falls into unconsciousness . _

_ \--- _

_ Stiles woke up and found himself strapped to a chair "I- I borrowed a few pointers from five point restraints" _

_ Stiles starts struggling in the chair. He looks back at Oliver "Oliver, stop this" Stiles begs. Suddenly Oliver starts coughing, he coughs up blood and a firefly in his hand, he wipes the blood with his hand "Oliver listen to me, stop" Stiles tries again "Oliver..."  _

_Oliver starts the drill and slowly inching it to Stiles' head "Oliver stop!" Stiles yells and moving his  head further away. _

_ "Start with her" The Nogitsune orders, Stiles eyes widen. Stiles struggles again, "You did this, you got into his head" _

_ "Every Dracula needs a Renfield " The Nogitsune says back. Stiles looks over to where Oliver is tighting  the restraints on Malia "Just let her go" He says looking back at The Nogitsune. _

_ "Let me in" _

_ Stiles starts struggling again. "Stiles...." He  gruffs  out, "Do you want her to leave here alive?, Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place" _

_ "Just let her go, please" Stiles begs and starts struggling again. The Nogitsune comes from the back in front of Stiles "Let me in"  
_

_Stiles screams "Let me in Stiles! Let me in!" _

_ "Just let her go please!" He screams at him and Oliver starts the drill. _

_ "Let me in Stiles!"  _

_ Stiles closes his eyes. _

_ "Let me in! Let me in and I'll let her live. Let me in!" Stiles' body goes slack and stops struggling. _

_ "Oliver" And the restraints break. Oliver stops and steps back in fear. The Nogitsune now in Stiles' body walks towards him and knocks him out. He sighs at the same time Malia starts waking up "Stiles?" The Nogitsune does nothing but smirk. _

_ \--- _

Derek's POV:

Everyone gasps as they ret urn to the white room.

 

"He went through all of that?..." He hears Scott say. Derek looks at everyone's reactions. Lydia has tears in her eyes, Kira looks sad but say nothing. Isaac and Deaton both have their faces blank, emotionless, Melissa seems to be comforting John and Danny and Ethan look both confused and sad at what they say. 

"Jesus, and I thought letting him there would have been safer" John say dejectedly.

"It wasn't your fault John" Melissa says.

"I didn't want to leave him there and after I forgot his pillow I tried convincing him to leave but he said he'd be fine there" John frowns.

"Thinking that isn't going to help or change what happened in any way" Deaton says sternly.

"He's right" Scott agrees.

Derek doesn't know what to feel; sad, confused, scared, angry and a little bit jealous he admits. Sad because of what his mate went trough, confused as to what could be next in this nightmare, scared that his mate might not get better and angry and jealous over the obvious reasons. His mate Stiles-- not that he knows that of course, had slept with someone. His cousin to be more specific, granted so did he but was enchanted.

But since his mate didn't know that they were mates and unconscious he would let it go...for now.

"You guys wanna keep going?" Scott asks all of them.

"Yes" Lydia answers for all of them and her tears gone as well.

"Yeah let's keep going" Isaac says.

"Alright then" Scott sighs and they walk into the light for what seems a millionth time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!


	6. Not a chapter...

SOOO... this is not a chapter as you can see...well, what can I say? I really want to finish this story but as you can see, me updating has no schedule. So, I will try to update every sunday! If that doesn't work out I ~~give you permission to kill me~~ am sorry...

Also! Chapter 4 was edited!! So just check that out if you really want to re-read this!? 

The Sterek in this story will be a slow build, but bare with me. Idk how to put it all together just yet but yeah.

If I somehow don't update by sunday I'm probably studying (gotta keep it up) I may or may not be the second best in class *cough cough* that's great! But I have to be first!! Or I'm just lazy...So yeah! See you next sunday!  ~~Hopefully!~~


	7. Chapter 7

_On a Saturday afternoon, Mr. Yukimura was preparing his blackboard in the history classroom. He noticed a fly buzzing around and, when it landed on his desk, he crushed it with a textbook. At the same time, The Nogitsune in Stiles' body appeared at the door._

_"Coming on a Saturday. That's dedication." He told him slowly making his way into the classroom, "Where's she hiding them?" He stopped by the bookcase._

_Mr. Yukimura stayed at his desk, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about"_

_"Her little knives" He said. "Daggers. I know what they are" The Nogitsune told him as he purposefully started to knock down all the books off the shelves "Physical representation of her tails. However the hell that works"_

_"Maybe you'd like to do some reading on it" Mr. Yukimura said with feigned ignorance, "I can direct you to the section  on Japanese myth in the library."_

_"No. No, I'd like to talk to you" He told him "The older the tail, the stronger the Oni. Am I right?" He said with a crooked smile, "I know there's one left. I know it's the strongest"_

_"Unfortunately, I still don't know what you're referring to" Mr. Yukimura told him._

_The Nogitsune narrowed his eyes at him, "You'll talk" He said standing by his desk. The Nogitsune lifted the textbook. The fly was alive and flew directly into Mr. Yukimura's mouth. He started to cough and choke "They always talk" The Nogitsune told him._

_\--_

_Stiles was sitting on the couch at Scott's house with a duct tape around his mouth and tears in his eyes, while Melissa was re-wrapping his wound. Melissa looked up and saw the tears "Stiles?" She questioned._

_He silently nodded. She quickly removed the duct tape from his mouth. Stiles was gasping a little when she took it off, he looked her straight in the eye and shook his head "Really Melissa? I shed one tear and that's all it takes?"_

_She looks down, ashamed "Come on. You can't crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott knows the truth?"_

_"What?" She asks._

_"When he finds out why his dad really left" He told her "You know she overheard it, right? You had no idea. You called Stilinski right after it happened" He confessed, "You didn't tell Scott but you told the Sheriff, but Stiles heard it like he hears everything"_

_"But you want to know why he never told Scott? Because he knew that Scott would never forgive you. He knew how much Scott would hate you"_

_"This isn't you Stiles" Melissa said._

_"It is now" Stiles told her._

_With a blank face Melissa put the duct tape back on his mouth._

_\--_

When everyone came back it was silent, but not for long.

"Mom?" Scott asked his mom with a small voice "What was he talking about? What did he mean by that?"

Melissa wasn't able to answer instead she shook her head, no one else said a word, knowing to be quiet. The Sheriff stepped up "Scott...can we talk about this later?"

"Scott, sweetie when we finish with this we'll have a talk alright?"

Scott couldn't say anything, he was too shocked to. His bestfriend had kept a secret from him for years about his own father and so did his mother! But he knew he had to keep his anger in because now, all that mattered was Stiles.

"Yeah, alright" He finally told them.

"Let's continue then..." Deaton said.

And like that they stepped in the white light once more...

 


End file.
